


Tasty

by growligan



Category: Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, sucking blood from a dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 14:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16788994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growligan/pseuds/growligan
Summary: Armand's hungry. Or is it horny? Either way, Daniel's there to help.





	Tasty

Daniel aweoke to the sensation of being watched. It wasn’t an unusual experience for ever since Armand had started following him around across the globe Daniel had woken up to Armand creeping on him quite a lot. One time he had even woken up to Armand laying next to him, a focused expression on his deceptively young face as he was doing something on Daniel’s chest. It had turned out he had been waxing him and Daniel had screamed in pain when the wax had been pulled off his tender chest.

Daniel opened his eyes and looked around the darkening room but it appeared to be empty yet he knew to not fall for that false sense of security Armand was a master of manipulation after all. He sat up in bed and shook his head groggily and reached out to grab the Russian vodka bottle on his nightstand and downed what was left in it to get himself properly awake. Armand didn’t like it when Daniel drank too much but he never complained when it was Russian vodka for some reason. Daniel suspected that it reminded Armand of home.

He got out of bed he was wearing a pair of blue boxer shorts and nothing else and the few hairs he had on his unmuscular chest had grown back since the night Armand has surprised him with an impromptu shaving.

Suddenly the window drapes swung to the side and someone who looked like Armand stepped out. It was Armand.

“Hello Daniel you have awoken at last” said Armand.

“How long have you been here?” asked Daniel scornfully.

“For about half an hour I’ve been waiting for you to wake up” said Armand with a sexy shrug.

“Why didn’t you just wake me up instead of just standing there?” questioned the bespectacled man and put the vodka bottle in the trash can that was standing in a corner of the room.

“You look cute when you sleep and also I enjoy looking at your neck” explained Armand.

“Ugh” said Daniel and went towards the shower he stripped out of his blue boxer shorts and threw them in the trash he didn’t have a laundry basket so the bathroom trash had to function as one for now. There wasn’t a lot of stuff in there anyway just some napkins.

Armand followed him into the room and watched him strip and undress. He gave him a once over and nodded in approval yet there was a slight crease between Armand’s thickish eyebrows and Daniel could not help but wonder what was bothering the Ukrainian immortal this time.

“What is bothering you this time?” asked Daniel as he stepped into the shower and turned on the water.

“Do you want me to wax you again you’re getting kind of hairy” said Armand and Daniel could swear that his French accent had grown thicker the way it usually did when he was upset or angry.

“No thanks it’s fine” said Daniel who was standing under the running water now his breath smelled of cheap Russian vodka and his armpits smelled of sweat but that would soon change at least the second part.

“You have a bit of a bush down there” Armand said carefully not wanting to be too rude to his mortal lover.

“So” said Daniel he was shampooing his hair and then he reached down and shampooed his chest hair and his armpit hair and then his pubes.

“It’s actually more of a whole damn forest than a bush please shave I can barely see your genitals anymore” confessed Armand.

“You’re exaggerating” said Daniel.

“Daniel are you using shampoo on all your body hair again” asked Armand he had detected the smell.

“No” said Daniel and kept discreetly rubbing the shampoo into his leg hair how was it any of Armand’s business what he was or wasn’t doing?

“Are you out of soap again?” asked Armand. “I can go down to the corner store and buy you a bar” he suggested delicately.

“No” said Daniel and glanced at the purple bar of grape soap he was going to use it soon.

Armand wasn’t sure if he believed Daniel so he walked up and pulled the shower curtains away to reveal his naked boyfriend rinsing the shampoo off of his abdomen. He sighed in disappointment and defeat and walked out of the room.

Five minutes later Daniel came out of the room Armand was sitting on the couch watching some 70s show like Days of Our Lives or Alf. 

“I see you’re done showering at last” said Armand in an ice cold tone as his eyes kept being glued to the screen. Daniel went and sat down next to Armand he was naked.

“Look you can still see it” said Daniel and gestured at his little squirter which actually wasn’t so little where it laid between his legs and Armand had to admit that he might have been exaggerating a bit he just didn’t have a lot of body hair himself because he had been turned at seventeen and Marius hadn’t been a very hairy man so seeing Daniel’s amount of body hair was a bit jarring to him.

“I see” said Armand who was glancing down at the flaccid member between his lover’s pale thighs.

“Yes” said Daniel who was now also watching the TV.

“Daniel I haven’t fed yet” whined Armand he was hungry. Daniel gave him a sympathetic look and then shrugged.

“Well if you’re really hungry I suppose I shouldn’t let you starve you go ahead and eat me or whatever” he suggested diplomatically.

“Okay where do you want me to bite you?” asked Armand.

“Wherever looks tastiest” wink wonked Daniel.

Armband smiled and leaned down and Daniel inhaled sharply. He was expecting to get another blowjob again just like that time in the Villa of Mysteries but he was in for a disappointment because sudenly he felt a sharp pain in his tickler and he bit his lips to hold back a scream.

The blood thirsty fiend had bit down into it with his fangs and was now draining it of blood. He could feel it lose its flaccidness and slowly start to harden as much as it hurt Daniel had to admit he enjoyed it.

The hardening organ drew more blood to it and a great gush fell into the sucking creature’s mouth. Daniel’s blood tasted yummy as always and Armand kept drinking greedily as Daniel moaned in confusion above him not knowing whether he was feeling pain or pleasure or both.

“Armand I don’t think this is what dicks are suppose to be used for” he panted but the vampire merely kept sucking the red liquid out of the now rock hard pole that was standing proudly against the human’s little stomach.

It was the most confusing and bizarre experience in Daniel’s life and yet he was enjoying it immensely and it brought him pleasure of a kind he had never known existed before. He knew that you generally weren’t supposed to use your teeth when using blowjobs because worst case scenario it would really hurt so he would never have guessed having a pair of sharp fangs plunged into your pringles can would feel this good and yet it did.

“Armand...” Daniel moaned as he felt his balls tighten. “I won’t be able to hold it off much longer...”

The vampire didn’t bother removing his teeth from the throbbing tool, he merely kept sucking, but Daniel got the reply he needed for he heard Armand’s pubertal voice speak inside his mind.

‘Let it go, Daniel’ said the slutty voice. ‘Come for me you sexy stallion hunk.’

And he did. But surprise struck him as he did not see jizz shoot out of his shivering member despite the orgasmic cramps that shook him. Then it hit him! Armand was drinking up the semen just as he had been drinking up Daniel’s blood! The jizz didn’t come out of the usual hole because Armand had made two new ones! That knowledge alone was nearly enough to send Daniel over the edge again but now Armand disentangled himself from his pickle and Daniel saw that it had already healed, probably with a bit of Armand’s blood to speed it up.

The gory smile Armand gave him told him that he was right and the oversexual blood drinker gave him a sloppy smile as a pinkish trail of blood and semen ran down his chin. Daniel shuddered.

“Are you hungry, Daniel?” asked Armand and only now did he notice that Armand had pulled out his own stick from inside the confines of his dark blue jeans. Surely he couldn’t be expecting him to…?

“Yes Daniel” Armand smiled. “I am in fact expecting you to. Feel free to say no if it makes you uncomfortable though. I used to do this with Marius all the time, but I understand if you’re more comfortable being the receiver than the giver.”

A warm blush appeared on Daniel’s cheeks. Armand had just given him such pleasure. How could he possibly say no now? Besides, he always did enjoy having Armand’s dick in his mouth. The vampire tasted mildly of oranges and Daniel didn’t know if that was the soap he used or just how vampires usually tasted he hadn’t found a good situation in which to ask.

He bent down and saw that Armand’s prick was rising up to meet him. Oh well alright then if he was that excited Daniel would happily oblige he bit down into the tender skin of Armand’s still so human seeming rod and tore at it with his teeth gnawing in an attempt to draw blood.

“Oh god this really hurts...” Armand murmured seemingly to himself but Daniel merely kept biting down, feeling the dick squish beneath him but the skin didn’t want to break.

“Ow Daniel stop” said Armand and Daniel pulled away, looking up at his lover feeling more embarrassed than ever before.

“I forgot that you don’t have fangs haha” said Armand and then he reached down and cut into his dick with his own sharp nails and soon blood sprang from it like a small fount and Daniel bent down again opening his lips to take the penile blood inside his mouth.

He drank greedily for the short moment it took for Armand’s ancient skin to heal and when he was done Armand had still not come but he noticed that Armand’s eyes were glued to the TV again there was some short of comedy show on it and Daniel felt cold all of a sudden of course the TV was more important than him! Wasn’t that just typical Armand!

Anger overtook him all of a sudden and without thinking he bit down as hard as he possibly could. Armand screamed but Daniel did not care he was filled with rage and jealousy and now the skin did break blood flew into Daniel’s mouth in a red and heavy spray and he sucked angrily to get as much out of the dick as possible he reached down to grab the vampire’s balls while he was sucking and once he reached them he squeezed the little things hard.

That was it. Armand screamed so loud that Daniel was sure people must hear him five neighborhoods away but it wasn’t from pain this time. It was from pleasure. Semen shot into Daniel’s mouth like a great angry shark from the hole he himself had made and it painted his tonsils white as he gulped and gulped to have time to swallow before more blood and jizz found its way into his tired cavity.

Then it was over. The red and hard throbber relaxed and began to shrink, and soon it was laying flat against Armand’s skinny hip. Daniel looked up at him, blinking to try to get himself to focus still not quite sure of what had just happened.

“Wow” said Armand he had a dizzy look in his smouldering brown eyes they reminded Daniel of brownies and the eyewhites were like whipped cream while the pupils were like a bluberry on top of the whole dessertt hing.

“Are you alright Armand?” asked Daniel.

“Wow Daniel that was amazing” said Armand “I didn’t know you had it in you.”

“What do you mean?” asked Daniel.

“That was the kind of thing I would have expected from my maker not from you you really surprised me in a positive way Daniel” said Armand.

“Okay” said Daniel.

“Daniel are you dominant?” asked Armand.

“Uh” said Daniel and shrugged he had never really thought of it really.

“Well?” asked Armand.

“I can be I guess” said Daniel.

“Good I love you forever Daniel” said Armand and smiled a big and loving smile as he leaned against his human lover’s shoulder, his dick still flopping out from his pants but now a little red dot had colored the fabric of his jeans and Armand swore to himself that he would never wash these pants again so he would always remember the pure pleasure that Daniel had brought him.


End file.
